2 Insane Witches, a Toad, and a Malfoy
by BillaRayne
Summary: My Response to Hesters' Challenge in the D/G Forum: Must be focused on a summer trip to Diagon Alley and a lost toad.   Also my very first story post!   .   So yes this may very well suck, but I'm still learning.


My Response to Hesters' Challenge in the D/G Forum: Must be focused on a summer trip to Diagon Alley and a lost toad.

Also my very first story post! ^.^ So yes this may very well suck, but I'm still learning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

2 Insane Witches, a Toad, and a Malfoy.

I glanced at the attractive witch at my side. Our hands were dangling dangerously close to one another, as I had yet drummed up the courage to grab her hand. Despite the fact we've been dating a good two weeks, my nerves still played up around this particular witch.

As if reading my mind, Ginny slowly slipped her tiny palm into mine. I took the chance to openly stare at her, study her. There was such accidental beauty there, like all those little imperfections had come together to make this grand masterpiece.

Ginevra turned to smile at me, before her eyes drifted to the right and her face took on a confused expression.

"Hermione?" she whispered to herself.

I followed her gaze to see that Granger girl with her head down searching along all the nooks and crannies of Diagon Alley.

Ginny pulled us over to her, and like a creature of habit I had to sneer the brunettes' strange behaviour.

"Honestly Granger, I know you must've read all the books Diagon Alley has to offer, but I can assure you there's no new information etched into the cobblestones."

Hermione looked up, startled by our sudden appearance. She proceeded to glare at me, and retorted:

"As a matter of fact Malfoy, I was looking for a _toad." _ Her eyes bore into Ginny as she said the last word, like it has some kind of absurd hidden meaning.

"He didn't!" Ginny said demanded harshly.

Apparently, it did have an absurd hidden meaning.

"Sorry Gin, your mum accidently let it slip who you've been dating and he stormed out."

"Argh I'll kill him!" I watched as Ginny whipped her wand out, she too was now scanning the ground.

Knowing how dangerous the feisty woman could be when her temper was at play, I grabbed her wand hand and lowered it gently.

"Ginny, love perhaps you should calm down, lower your wand, and tell me what the devil is going on."

I was about to offer some more soothing words of common sense when Granger interrupted.

"Malfoy's right Gin, you two go enjoy your date, I'll go find and deal with your brother. A girlfriends' punishment is much worse than a siblings' after all."

Giving Hermione a long hard look, Ginny seemed to finally accept her long time friends' threat. She gave her a quick goodbye hug and mumbled, "You better make him pay. I suggest number 23."

The muggle born sniggered.

"Malfoy" she said to me in parting.

I nodded my head. "Granger"

Hermione passed by us to continue on her peculiar mission.

Jealous of the two girls' previous contact and realising I was still out of the loop, I pulled Ginny to me, embraced her into a bear hug and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mind explaining now?"

The gorgeous woman looked bashfully up at me through her lashes and sighed.

"Fred and George have invented a joke candy that temporarily turns you into a small animal for the purpose of spying, but it's still in its experimental stage as they can't get anyone to turn into anything smaller than a toad. Ron ate the candy to come spy on us."

I stared at her while I processed what she had said and chuckled.

"You're telling me Ronald is hopping around Diagon Alley, during the summer, as a disgusting water dependant amphibian? You need not worry then love! He'll either dry out or be squished within the hour."

Ginny lightly smacked my chest and giggled. "Darling you're not thinking big enough. I think you're forgetting just how smart Hermione is, she'll find him in half that time. Ron is going to wish he had dried out or gotten squished by the time she's through with him."

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Yes of course! Hermione and I used to compare notes on how best to discipline any wayward boyfriends we may come across. We had a list, 1 being the most and 100 the least unpleasant treatment. " She took on a devilish grin and I knew she wasn't kidding.

I remembered Ginny had mentioned that Granger give her impish boyfriend number 23. I inwardly cringed at what that could possibly be.

"Moral of the story: Never cross Ginevra Weasley."

She laughed merrily. "Not exactly. If you had heard half the things me and Hermione had come up with, you would realise the moral of the story would be to never even get involved with either or us, we're quite insane you know."

Before I had a chance to ask why I was never informed of this before we started dating, she threw her arms around my neck, gave me a sweet but all too short kiss then ran off in the direction of the ice cream parlour. She got to the entrance, turned around and beckoned me to her with her pointer finger.

I was seriously considering calling her bluff and staying put, when she suddenly beamed her exquisite smile at me, largely due to the fact my feet had already taken me halfway towards her, I expect.

"Treacherous limbs", I grumbled under my breath.

Deep down however, I knew I would always come when she called. I would always comply.

Even if a lost toad hadn't indirectly and unintentionally warned me to never disobey insane witches.


End file.
